


[Podfic] Restitution by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mad Max: Fury Road!AU, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Stillborn Birth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Several Minor Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney longs for freedom. Geno searches for home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restitution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180252) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

**Title** : Restitution

**Author** : Hazel_3017

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : Mature

**Warnings** : See Tags

**Summary** : Sidney longs for freedom. Geno searches for home.

**Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180252)

**Length** 03:32:38

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4z83co9zfcsy828/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Restitution+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

 

 


	2. Streaming

Part 1  


Part 2  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the discrepancies in this. I've been stuck in the hospital for the last month, so I literally recorded this in ten minute segments over the last few weeks. Hopefully it's not too choppy. I'll be trying to upload a streaming format for this tomorrow, for those of you that can't do downloads.


End file.
